


Jailbait

by Augustus



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-10
Updated: 2000-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself with some time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene in "Foreign Body".

_// This has got to be Rod's fault //_ Jack Meadows thought as he tried to make himself comfortable on the extraordinarily lumpy mattress. _// Everything always turns out to be his fault in the end. It's like a rule of nature or something. //_

The two men were silent. There hadn't been very much to say after Rod Skase's little contribution to the whole fiasco.

_// I can't believe that he got himself arrested too. Imagine, not even thinking that it might be a good idea to flash his warrant card. Dim git. //_

Meadows didn't want to think about the reception that they were going to receive when they arrived back at Sun Hill. Chris Deakin was going to think that Christmas had come early for him this year. Not that he had a right to crow. It was his fault that Jack was stuck here with D.C. Ditz in the first place.

Jack turned to glare at his the probable cause of all of this distress. Unfortunately, Skase seemed to be in the process of nodding off, and remained completely oblivious to his superior's foul mood.

_// How can he sleep when the bloody mattress is so damn lumpy? //_ Jack wondered grumpily. _// And they didn't even have the decency to put us in a cell with_ two _beds - or_ separate _cells, for that matter. //_

"Hmph! You'd think that _they_ thought that you and I were together too!" Jack muttered aloud.

"Wassat?" Rod slurred, opening one eye for a mere fraction of a second. So much for paying attention to your superiors! 

The younger man let out another small groan, before his chin fell neatly only his chest.

_// Nice to know he finds my company so scintillating, //_ Jack fumed. _// He's the one who got us into this damn mess in the first place! He should be wide awake plotting our escape or something. //_

Even in his rather irate state of mind, Jack realised that such an exercise would be quite futile. The only ideas that Rod Skase managed to lure into his mind were immediately related to his endless - and unsuccessful - attempts to get his leg over.

Jack had to smile a little at the thought. Rod had been so confident that he would snare that attractive hotel owner the previous night…

_// Don't count on your youth_ too _much, young Rodney… //_

Okay, so the idea of Skase plotting the Great Escape Version 2.0 wasn't the most brilliant one to ever enter Meadows' mind. That was no excuse for the man to fall asleep, however! He should at least be making an attempt to entertain Jack throughout the long hours of their imprisonment.

_// Why, he could be my own, personal dancing boy…//_

Meadows was quite reluctant to admit - even to himself - exactly how much that idea appealed to him.

_// Let's face it - he couldn't be any worse at that career than he is at his current one… //_

Despite his bad mood and despite the goddawful mattress, Jack was beginning to feel a little sleepy himself. Perhaps it was the long and stressful day finally taking its toll. Perhaps it was even the comforting thought of a new interpretation of the Dance of Seven Veils by D.C. Skase. Whatever the cause, Meadows began to drift into an uneasy doze…

A line of Rods doing the cancan and dressed in bright pink lycra from head to toe filled Jack's mind. He had been right. This was definitely the right career for Skase. Pink legs were flashing all over the place, the lycra deliciously tight over his hard, youthful body. Meadows smiled happily in his sleep. Now _this_ was more like it! Claudette would have been _much_ more responsive to Rod's clumsy come-ons if she were witness to _this_ display!

A gentle but persistent pressure on Jack's shoulder tore him from the pleasant imagery. Blinking his eyes open, Jack became aware of Rod's head making a concerted effort to loll against his superior's shoulder. He shrugged slightly, wanting to dislodge the trespassing head more through anger at it for disrupting his rather lovely dream than through any real discomfort at either the pressure or the physical contact.

The latter was rather nice, actually.

Thanks to the shrug, the head rose for a second before recommencing its downward journey, lingering a while on Jack's shoulder once it finally regained its previous position.

Rod's head was warm and pleasantly heavy through Meadows' shirt.

_// He's probably getting gel all over my shoulder… //_

Even in waking, Jack was finding it hard to fully dispel the dream imagery from his mind. The head on his shoulder didn't belong to the biggest ego in CID, it belonged to the fuchsia-clad dancing Adonis whom had been entertaining him only minutes ago. If Meadows was to be perfectly honest with himself, he would be forced to admit that the proximity of the D.C. was starting to be a bit of a turn on.

_// Must be the French air. //_

He resisted the urge to reach up a finger to follow the angular line of Rod's profile. It wasn't as though Jack hadn't noticed Rod's attractiveness in the past. It was more that his immense git-dom had generally outweighed the effect of his looks.

_// Damn this country! //_

There was no denying the uncomfortable ache in his groin now. Rod's aftershave smelt so _good_ and Jack _was_ meant to be on holiday, after all.

_// Bloody hell. //_

Rod's head was on the go again. The younger man was beginning to slump more heavily onto Jack. This time, however, his whole upper body was involved. 

Meadows regarded Skase with something American bible-belt inbred with horror. If the downward journey wasn't quickly halted, Rodney was about to find out for himself exactly _how_ aroused Jack had become.

_// Can't have that. It'd be all over the nick by Monday. //_

Something had to done before Meadows' authority was compromised beyond salvation. Jack quickly pushed Skase away from his body, just before the latter's head landed neatly in the former's crotch.

"I'm a D.C.I., not a pillow, Rod," he retorted, his voice coming out a lot sharper than he perhaps would have intended, were he not rather occupied with the possibility that his cellmate was about to get a mouthful of the rather embarrassing building site in his superior's pants.

_// Although… //_

With a rather unattractive snort, Rod jolted partially awake. Jack glared at the younger man for good measure.

_// Can't have him thinking that I'm enjoying myself at all. //_

Skase didn't seem too perturbed. In fact, he seemed rather intent on falling straight back asleep.

_// Lucky git. //_

It was all quite typical, really. The golden boy was able to sleep on completely unaware, while Jack had to stay wide awake doing battle with his hormones and feeling like a dirty old man leering at a young school boy.

_// He's not that young. //_

Which was the truth. The D.C. had passed his thirtieth birthday. Jack would like to say that he remembered the gathering at the Crown to celebrate the occasion, but the scotch had been flowing freely that night…

_// He's a lot younger than me, though. //_

That, too, was the truth. Which didn't bother Meadows in the slightest.

_// He'd never be interested in a decrepit old man like me… //_

Skase had certainly seemed less than impressed when Meadows had pointed out earlier on in this very long day that they had been taken for lovers.

_// It probably offended his undentable belief in his own irresistibility to women. //_

Jack grinned.

_// Irresistibility to men, more like! //_

That was the greatest truth of them all. Meadows wasn't deaf. He had heard the whispers in CID. Before he'd disappeared back into the ranks of uniform, Carver had been known to wax lyrical about his fellow D.C. after a few pints. Deakin was more than willing to overlook a mistake or fifty with one widening of those blue eyes. Tom Proctor was just plain besotted. And as for John Boulton…

…Well, there were a few rumours flying around about even D.S. Prick himself.

_// Christ, imagine if the two egos that ate Sun Hill teamed up… //_

Despite himself, Jack felt a pang of jealousy at the thought. Sure, Rod's personality was more than a little irritating. Personality didn't tend to rear its head too high, however, when a man was lying face down on a bed being taken like he'd never been taken before.

_// Shouldn't have thought that. So much for the tide receding…//_

This whole affair was ridiculous. Meadows should be tucked up in his bed at home with his wife and a nice hot cup of English Breakfast, not stuck in France with Sun Hill's answer to Aphrodite.

It was all just too much for Jack. The stresses of the day finally began to take their toll.

_// I'm going to kill Chris Deakin when we get out of here. //_

Meadows' head began to nod dreamily. As his eyes blinked closed, there was an enticing flash of pink inside his eyelids. Giving into sleep, he slumped sideways onto Rod's shoulder.

Beginning a downward journey of his own, Jack eagerly embraced the encore performance of his own private West End dance ingénue…

* * *

Rod awoke to find his superior's head resting firmly in his lap.

_// Dirty old man… //_

Pushing the D.C.I.'s head away, Rodney stretched his long body out on the ridiculously uncomfortable mattress.

_// It's going to be a long night… //_

 

****

{fin}  
10th August 2000


End file.
